The present invention generally relates to devices and methods for measuring properties of fluids. More particularly, this invention relates to a microfluidic device equipped with a resonating structure, a microchannel within the resonating structure through which a fluid flows, and means for ascertaining properties of the fluid while flowing through the microchannel. The performance of the device is improved with the addition of means capable of minimizing mechanical losses resulting from the mechanical energy of the resonating structure being dissipated to a supporting substrate.
Fluid delivery devices capable of precise measurements find use in a variety of industries, nonlimiting examples of which include medical treatment systems such as drug infusion and anesthesia, energy and fuel systems including fuel delivery systems and fuel cells such as direct methanol fuel cells (DMFC), and consumer goods. Various types of flow rate and concentration sensors have been proposed, including electrolytic, refractometer, ultrasonic, electrochemical, electromagnetic, and electromechanical sensors. An example of the latter is a Coriolis-based microfluidic device disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,901 to Tadigadapa et al., whose contents relating to the fabrication and operation of a Coriolis-based sensor are incorporated herein by reference.
Coriolis-based microfluidic devices of the type disclosed by Tadigadapa et al. include a micromachined tube supported above a substrate to have a freestanding portion. Drive and sensing electrodes are located on the substrate surface beneath the freestanding portion of the tube. The drive electrode can be, for example, capacitively coupled to the freestanding portion of the tube for capacitively (electrostatically) driving the freestanding portion at or near resonance, while the sensing electrodes sense (e.g., capacitively, optically, etc.) the deflection of the resonating tube relative to the substrate and provide feedback to enable the vibration frequency induced by the drive electrode to be controlled with appropriate circuitry. In use, while a fluid flows through an internal passage within the tube, the freestanding portion is vibrated at or near resonance by the drive electrode to ascertain certain properties of the fluid, such as flow rate and density, using Coriolis force principles. In particular, as the freestanding portion is driven at or near resonance by the drive electrode, the sensing electrodes sense a twisting motion of the freestanding portion, referred to as the Coriolis effect, about the axis of symmetry of the freestanding portion. The degree to which the freestanding portion twists (deflects) during a vibration cycle as a result of the Coriolis effect can be correlated to the mass flow rate of the fluid flowing through the tube, while the density of the fluid is proportional to the frequency of vibration at resonance.
Notable advantages of Coriolis-based microfluidic devices include the miniaturized scale to which they can be fabricated using semiconductor technology. As taught by Tadigadapa et al., the structural components of the device can be combined with electronics on a single chip by micromachining techniques, such as bulk etching and surface thin-film etching, to yield a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) capable of precisely analyzing very small quantities of fluids. When suitable miniaturized, a Coriolis-based microfluidic device can be enclosed by a capping wafer to allow for vacuum packaging that further improves the performance of the device by reducing air damping effects.
The microfluidic device disclosed in Tadigadapa et al. can be used in a wide variety of applications, as evident from commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,637,257, 6,647,778, 6,932,114, 7,059,176, 7,228,735, 7,263,882, 7,354,429 and 7,437,912, U.S. Published Patent Application Nos. 2004/0171983, 2005/0126304, 2005/0284815, 2005/0235759, 2006/0211981, 2007/0151335, 2007/0157739, 2008/0154535, and pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/031,839, 12/031,860, 12/106,642 and 12/143,942. As particular examples, U.S. Pat. No. 7,263,882 teaches that chemical concentrations, including those of fuel cell solutions, can be measured by sensing changes in fluid density as a fluid sample flows through a microchannel within a resonating tube of a MEMS-based Coriolis microfluidic device, and U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/0157739 teaches the capability of detecting potential measurement errors attributable to second phases such as gas bubbles in a fluid being evaluated by a resonating tube of a MEMS-based Coriolis microfluidic device.
While exhibiting very high sensitivity to mass flow rate, density and various other properties of a fluid, the performance of MEMS-based Coriolis microfluidic devices of the type taught by Tadigadapa et al. is subject to mechanical losses resulting from the attachment of the resonating tube to a substrate. In particular, clamping losses occur as a result of the tube's substrate anchor (attachment) to the MEMS substrate being stressed by tube displacement. A fraction of the vibration energy is lost from the tube though wave propagation into the MEMS substrate. While accounting for only a fraction of the vibration energy, clamping losses are sufficient that optimum performance requires a relatively large packaging mass to dissipate the mechanical energy loss and isolate the resonating tube from external mechanical stress and vibration. As such, further improvements in the sensitivities of MEMS-based Coriolis microfluidic devices are desired to fully realize the capabilities of these devices.